


Being Thankful Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Lucy and Winn celebrate Veterans Day together.  But not without a few hiccups





	1. Hail the Returning Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! More Major Nerd up here! With a tiny pinch of General Danvers for seasoning! Enjoy! :=)

******

There was a flag in her pen holder when Lucy came into work. One of those tiny flags on a stick that people usually waved during parades or the like.

Frowning, Lucy looked around, wondering who put it there. Alex and Astra were off in a corner, chatting quietly, and if she squinted, Lucy could just make out the button pinned on Astra’s shirt

_Honor the Fallen_

It read in patriotic red, white, and blue. Looking around, she suddenly noticed how _empty_ the place looked. Normally, even on a slow day, there’d be agents hurrying back and forth, passing reports and information along to other agents, while J’onn looked over everything with a critical, telepathic eye. But, today, the DEO was downright disserted

“Vasquez,” she tapped the agent on the shoulder, earning a slow, lazy head turn “what’s going on? Why is it so empty in here?”

“Ma’am?” Susan asked, blinking slightly as her eyes were forced to focus on something other than satellite feeds

“Why is it so empty in here?” Lucy repeated

“Well, tomorrow is Veterans Day, ma’am,” Susan answered, frowning at her “I suspect that the Director gave everyone the day off” she added

Lucy blinked, mentally counting in her head

“Oh” she finally said stupidly

“Is there anything else, ma’am?” Susan asked, hiding her smirk

“No, no,” Lucy dismissed her “that’s all” she turned and walked away in something of daze. How’d the hell did she forget it was Veterans Day? She frowned, now what?

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed her father’s number, waiting as it rang and rang. Finally

“ _This is General Lane_ ”

“Hi, Dad, its Lucy”

“ _Hi, Lucy,_ ” Sam chuckled, clearly pleased to hear her voice “ _did you get package I sent you?_ ” he asked

“Package? No” Lucy frowned, wondering just what he’d sent her

“ _Oh, never mind then, it’ll come soon enough,_ ” he dismissed “ _so, to what do I owe this call?_ ”

“Well,” Lucy began “I just found out that tomorrow’s Veterans Day, guess I forgot, and I was wondering, if its not too much trouble, but…uh…” she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed

“ _I can be on the first fight over to National City,_ ” Sam offered “ _in fact,_ ” there was a rustling sound, like he was shifting through his appointment book “ _hmm, if I leave now, I might just make it there tomorrow morning_ ”

“Could you?” Lucy asked “there’s someone I’d like you to meet”

“ _Of course,_ ” Sam chuckled “ _so, I’ll see you tomorrow?_ ”

“Tomorrow,” Lucy confirmed “bye, Dad”

“ _Bye, Lucy_ ”

“Love you” she added quickly. She and Lois may never have gotten along with their father, but they still loved him all the same

Sam chuckled “ _I love you, too_ ”

******

“You _**what?!!**_ ” Winn demanded

“I invited my father over for Veterans Day” Lucy explained, wincing. This had all gone so much better in her head

Winn stammered and looked over at Astra, who still sat on the couch, the game controller in her hands

“Don’t look at me,” she dismissed “he’s her father”

Winn frantically ran a hand through his hair and let out a desperate whimper

“He’s going to kill me, I just know it” he panted

“Hey, come on, he’s not _that_ bad” Lucy objected

Astra cleared her throat, looking at her pointedly

“OK, he’s _usually_ not that bad,” Lucy amended. She gripped Winn’s shoulders “Winn, _please_ , its Veterans Day”

Astra set the controller down and stood up

“I’m just going to go” she muttered

“Hey, no, come on!” Winn objected as she quickly slipped out the door. He groaned loudly as the door shut

“Winn” Lucy sighed

He sighed back in response “Do I have a choice?” he wondered “OW! Don’t you pinch me!”

“Well stop being a jerk about it and then maybe I—OW! Don’t you pinch me either!”

“Hey! Don’t hit me!” Winn ducked her light slap on the arm and lunged, grabbing a throw pillow from the couch and brandishing it like a sword “en garde!” he proclaimed, soundly whacking Lucy on the head with it

Lucy, in turn, grabbed her own throw pillow and whacked him with it. After trading blows a few more times, they both gave up, each too out of breath to continue

“So?” Lucy asked, weakly tapping Winn on the shoulder with her fluffy weapon

“Sure,” Winn groaned “why not,” he tapped her with his own pillow “so, what exactly are we all going to do tomorrow?” he wondered

“I don’t know,” Lucy shrugged “maybe go see the parade, or maybe just go out to lunch, I don’t know”

“Do I have to be your boyfriend when we do this?” Winn wondered “couldn’t I just be, I don’t know, some guy from work?”

Lucy held up her pillow, somehow making the fluffy item—it was a gift from Kara and had red and white polka-dots on it, hardly intimidating—seem like a terrible instrument of torture

“All right, all right,” Winn sighed “I’m the boyfriend…”

******

The next morning was a Saturday, Lucy had quietly slipped out of bed and gotten dressed, and then drove to the packed National City International Airport. She’d worn her dress uniform, why she wasn’t sure, but it felt right to be wearing it when she picked up her father.

Unless of course he was dressed down in civvies when he stepped through the terminal.

Mentally groaning, Lucy shrugged it off as Sam pulled her into a firm hug

“Hi, Dad” she whispered as she pulled back

“You’re looking good, Luce,” Sam chuckled “now I feel underdressed” he commented

Lucy blushed “Sorry, I figured…well, I don’t know what I figured” she admitted as Sam grabbed his duffel bag and followed her out to the car

“Work been treating you well?” he asked as he stowed his bag in the backseat

“Its fine” Lucy answered, grateful that Sam had stopped lecturing on her it

“So,” Sam began as he climbed into the car next to her “tell me about this new boyfriend of yours”

Lucy chuckled, not at all surprised at her dad seeing through her

“Well, he’s name’s ‘Winn’.” she began…

******

“This is bad, this is so bad”

“Winn,” Astra sighed “are we going to play, or are you going to have a mental breakdown?”

Winn groaned and continued his frantic pacing

“Surely this isn’t the first time you’ve met a partner’s parents?” she wondered

Winn nodded frantically

“Oh,” Astra blinked, frowning “well maybe…no, that won’t work. What about…no, that won’t work either. Uh…oh! Oh…no…you don’t have the right kind of sponges. Hmm,” she scowled, clearly at a loss and not liking the sensation “hide in a closet?” she finally suggested hesitantly

“Thanks. Some help you are,” Winn, swiftly ducking as she chucked a throw pillow at him “ha!” he declared triumphantly “ow!” only to yelp in surprise as she quickly launched another fluffy weapon at him

“First rule of combat: never let your guard down” she reminded him as a key slid into the lock

“Hey, Winn? It’s me,” Lucy called out “we’re here”

“Hide me!” Winn hissed frantically as the door slowly opened like something out of a horror film

“What? No,” Astra grunted as Winn tried to duck behind her “will you stop that?! Control yourself!” she hissed, quickly wrenching him back around and holding him in front of her, pushing him forward like a sacrificial lamb as the door finally swung open...


	2. Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

******

Lucy paused at the sight of Astra holding Winn out in front of her at arms length, while he bowed his back, clearly trying to get as far away as possible from an impending threat

“So…,” she began “is this what you two do together while I’m gone?”

“More or less,” Astra shrugged, giving Winn a hard shove towards Lucy, where she easily caught him. She straightened up and nodded at Sam who was still standing behind Lucy, hovering in the doorway uncertainly “General Lane” Astra acknowledged

“General Astra” Sam acknowledged back

Awkward silence

Awkward silence

Awkward silence

“So,” Lucy began brightly “uh, well, Dad, you know Astra, obviously, and uh, oh, this is Winn” she nodded to Winn, who straightened up, coughed uncomfortably, and waved shyly

More awkward silence

More awkward silence

More awkward silence

“Oh,” Astra dug her phone out of her pocket as it suddenly buzzed “I have to go,” she announced “so, I’ll leave you to it” she gave the threesome a critical eye—the kind of look a bomb squad gave suspicious packages left unattended—and then slowly edged her way towards the door “so…I’ll just…good bye”

The door slammed shut behind her as she hurried out; leaving behind a room so tense a chainsaw might have been needed to cut through the tension

“So…anyone up for lunch?” Lucy asked

“I could eat” Sam said quickly

“Yeah, me too” Winn added…

******

The pancake house was small, more of a diner really, but it offered a great view of the parade going down Market Street. As Lucy and Sam and Winn walked in she could see that place was already packed with people, a few people nodded politely or raised their cups as they entered and it was only then that Lucy realized that she was still in her dress uniform.

Smiling back she found a booth and gestured to the men to join her. Winn quickly squeezed in besides her and her father took the opposite seat

“Hi, what can I get you folks?” a frighteningly _perky_ waitress all but _skipped_ over to the booth, beaming brightly at them with a grin that would make even Kara nauseated

“Uh…,” Winn scrutinized his menu “I don’t know…Luce? What are you having?”

“Hmm…I’ll have the sampler plate,” Lucy finally decided. She turned to Sam “Dad?”

“Just eggs and bacon” Sam requested

“OK, how’d you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled”

“You’re up” Lucy nudged Winn

“Uh…,” he flipped through his menu some more, finally closing his eyes and stabbing his finger down. Opening his eyes he groaned “just the pancake special” he finally sighed, sounding oh so _thrilled_ at his choice. Not.

“OK,” the waitress took the menus back “coffee?”

“Just for me” Sam requested as Winn and Lucy both shook their heads

“OK! I’ll have those out to you in a jiffy” still beaming bright enough to guide planes in for landing, the waitress dashed off

“I think I’m going to need sunglasses when she comes back” Winn muttered, which earned a snort from Lucy, but as soon as the waitress left, the awkward silence returned with a vengeance.

Sam Lane was the first to break the ice

“So, Winn was it? Lucy tells me that you also work for the DEO?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Winn nodded “but, uh, but we met before that” he added

Sam nodded “Yes, she told me that you’re friends with Mr. Olsen,” he remarked, murmuring a quiet thank you as the waitress returned with the drinks “so,” Sam picked up as he added some cream and sugar to his coffee “does that mean your friends with Supergirl as well?”

Winn gulped, suddenly looking pale “Uh, yeah, yeah, we, we are”

Sam nodded slowly, his face betraying nothing “I see” he said just as slowly

“Dad...,” Lucy warned “be nice, he’s already terrified at it is, don’t make him faint”

“I’m not going to faint” Winn objected indignantly

“Sure you’re not” Lucy patted his hand in a slightly patronizing manner, which earned her him sticking his tongue out at her, an act that she returned in kind

Sam chuckled suddenly, clearly amused by their antics

“I must say this,” he began “you’re certainly a lot more fun than Mr. Olsen, Mr. Schott”

Winn frowned; he personally thought that James was a lot of fun. Although that whole Guardian bit had just been stupid

“Thanks?” he finally said

“You know,” Lucy quickly edged out of her seat “sorry, but I need to use the little soldiers room,” she gave her father a critical eye “behave” she warned just before she left.

******

As she washed her hands in the diner’s small, single bathroom, Lucy took a breath

“It’s going fine,” she told her reflection “they might even end up liking each other”

Now if she could only convince _herself_ of that. Taking a steadying breath she straightened her sleeves, snapped to attention, gave her reflection a salute, and marched back out.

And stopped dead at the sight before her

Winn and her father hadn’t killed each other. Oh no, far from it. In fact, they were both _laughing_

“She didn’t!” Winn laughed

“No she did,” Sam insisted “she marches right to the teacher, puts her hands on her hips and says ‘My name is Lucy, not Lucinda’ and then actually kicked him in the shin”

“No!”

“Yes,” Sam nodded “oh, her mother and I were _furious_ ,” he paused “well, no, actually, _I_ was furious, Ella found it hysterical”

“What did Lois think?”

“Oh, she was practically doing cartwheels in Lucy’s honor. Apparently they both hated that teacher”

“Guys” Lucy came back over to the table, feeling a little off kilter. Out of all the things that could have happened _this_ was _not_ one of them. It wasn’t even on the list. At most she’d expected a passing indifference, at least from her father, but not the two of them actually getting along

“Oh, hey, what took you?” Winn beamed as she sat down next to him again

“I was just washing my hands,” she dismissed “so, looks like you two are getting along”

“We are,” Sam nodded “tell me, is it true that you once spilled hot coffee all over Supergirl?”

Lucy turned to Winn “You told him that?”

“What? It’s a funny story” he objected

Lucy snorted “Yes, Dad,” she sighed “it’s true”

“How’d she take it?”

“Honestly? I think she was more apologetic than I was”

“Oh hey,” Winn pointed out the window as a bright and colorful banner fluttered by “looks like the parade’s here” he muttered as the National City Veterans Day Parade marched past. Already a crowd had gathered on the sidewalks to watch, parents and small children, the young, the old, all watching as the brilliant colors of the floats and banners slowly glided past

“Wow, that is a _lot_ of red, white, and blue” Lucy muttered

“And yellow” Winn pointed as Kara suddenly glided past, waving eagerly to the crowd as she held an American flag aloft in one hand, the large cloth fluttering in the breeze. She slowed as she clearly spotted Lucy and Winn and eagerly waved to them, they both waved back as the parade began to turn the corner

“Hey, look,” now it was Lucy’s turn to point “there’s Alex and Astra”

“Where?”

“Right there, across the street, next to the guy in the day-glo green shirt”

“Oh yeah!”

And there the two women stood. Astra stood tall and proudly next to Alex among a small cluster of veterans, all of whom—minus Astra—saluted the floats as they passed. Astra of course didn’t salute, not being American, but she still looked just as proud and dignified as the other veterans surrounding her

“She looks good” Winn commented

“She should,” Sam commented suddenly “she’s just as much a veteran as I am”

Lucy turned to her father, surprised

“Dad,” she began “you…she…” she trailed off, at a loss

Sam shrugged “I was only doing what I thought was necessary to protect you, all of you,” he explained “that doesn’t make my actions right”

“No, it doesn’t,” Winn acknowledged “but, like you said, you were doing to it protect your family. I don’t anyone could say that you’re wrong for doing that. Not even Astra”

Sam looked over at Lucy, smirking “Hold on to this one” he ordered

Lucy chuckled “Oh, I intend to…”

******

**The next day…**

“Hey,” Lucy poked her head around the bedroom door “c’mere, I want to show you something”

Frowning, Winn got up and walked over, stopping at the sight of the Lucy sitting on the bed in her full dress uniform again

“O…K,” he said slowly “uh, you know that Veterans Day was _yesterday_ right?” he asked

Lucy rolled her eyes “Yes, I know. _But_ ,” she slowly stood and walked over to him, looping her arms around his neck “I saw how you were looking at me yesterday when I wearing this,” Winn blushed as she chuckled “so, come on, let's have some fun” she grinned

Winn grinned back “Yes, ma’am” he chuckled…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I hope everyone enjoyed this, and let me know what you thought. Finally, to all of those who have served, in every country across this world, who have fought for the ideals of freedom and basic human dignity. Thank you for your service


End file.
